Kawaii Boys and their Silent Koi Unite
by AngelicHana
Summary: (reloaded) This is a yaoi crossover. Hint: have 3 of my fav yaoi couple from Gravitation, Yami no Matsuei, and Slam Dunk. There are more couples from different anime though. *one-shot*


AngelicHana: This is my bad attempt at a yaoi crossover. I don't know what got into me. I think it was my sensei senseless talking that got me writing this. I hope you all enjoy it.

Kawaii Boys With Their Cold, Silent, Kawaii Koibito Unite

*outside*

It was a beautiful day. The sky was blue, the bird was chirping, blah, blah, blah.

In the front entrance of Shohoku stood two figures. One was snoring away while the other was tapping his foot impatiently on the ground.

Tires screeching filled the air as two car race down the road. Coming from one side was a black Mercedes. From the opposite side was a yellow Mazola. Both speed toward each other. Passing each other both car did a 540 degree turn and park themselves neatly onto the curb. From each car two figure came out, the passenger staggering out.

The two figure at the entrance of the school was not impressed with the amazing parking technique. One was still snoring away while the other was still scowling.

Suddenly appearing out of thin air was two figure. Not impressed with the magic show the figure keep on snoring and the other scowling. The others pay no mind to them. The passengers was still trying to regain their composure (by not throwing up). The driver of the Mazola was trying to help his companion while the other driver look bored.

Wind pick up and a large shadow loom over them. Two figure was falling out of the sky and landed perfectly on the ground. The shadow speed away. 

Nothing changed.

The impatient one has had it. 

"Are we going to go in or what!!"

Yes and affirmative sounds was the answer. Some remain silent.

Satisfied, the impatient one led the group into the gym, dragging his snoring companion all the way.

*Shohoku gym*

The genki ones drag their koibito to the middle of the gym and sit them down. They drops things that will keep their koi occupied on the floor. Then they went to the three pointer line (not far enough for their koi to not hear them talk) and sat in a loose circle.

"Lets start this meeting with an introduction," said the redhead with brown eyes. "Watashi wa Tensai Sakuragi Hanamichi, basketo man. Nyahahahaha!" He strike his tensai pose.

The group sweatdropped.

"Do'ahou."

"Teme kitsune!!" Hana yelled.

Bigger sweatdrops.

"Hmph. That kitsune," pointing to the pale, raven hair teen who was dozing off, hugging the basketball pillow Hana gave him, "is my koi Rukawa Kaede."

"Watashi wa Tsuzuki Asato and I am dead," said a happy man with chocolate brown hair and amethyst eyes.

Massive sweatdrops.

"Baka! You were not suppose to say that!"

More sweatdrops. (AngelicHana: A sweatdrop festival!)

Oblivious to what he just said Tsuzuki continue. "He," pointing to a wheat hair teen with emerald eyes who was reading a book in annoyance " is my koi Kurosaki Hisoka."

Some raised their eyebrows.

_They must be at least 10 years apart. Oh well._

"Watashi wa Shindou Shuichi and I sing for 'Bad Luck'," said a equally happy magenta hair young man with purple orbs.

_Finally a normal guy._

"And he," pointing to the blonde hair man with amber eyes who is currently smoking and drinking, "is my koi Yuki Eiri, a handsome, sexy, talented, (continues to blab on)..."

Sweatdrop. _So much for normal._

"... writer." Shuichi finished with chibified eyes that glitters furiously.

"Watashi wa Takahashi Keisuke from Red Sun." said the brown-blonde hair man with black eyes. Pointing to the brown hair teen with brown eyes "And he is my koi Fujiwara Takumi."

"Watashi wa Dou.. ah... Maxwell Dou" said a teen with braided brown hair in a priest uniform, "and he," pointing to a brown messy hair teen with an expressionless face who is cleaning his gun, "is my koiiiii Yuy Heero."

"Nice to meet you." the group intoned. "Now its time to bring in the goods."

Out of nowhere foods, drinks, snacks, and sweets are piled around them.

"Let the meeting begin."

---------------------------------------------

"... and he always insults meeeee!" cried Shuichi.

"Not to mention threatening me." complained Dou.

"We never talk." said a pouting Keisuke.

"He always yell at me." sniffed Tsuzuki.

"He never pay attention to me." sulk Hana.

"Lets admit it, all they want from us is sex."

The koi's eye twitched in annoyance.

"They never loved us!" Everyone start to wail.

Another twitch of annoyance.

The group reached for their favorite foods, drinks, snacks, and sweets. Munching, crunching, slurping, chewing, and puffing filled the air.

The gym door suddenly slid open. Two figure appears.

"Gomen! Am I late for the meeting?"

Shuichi stare at the girl with a strawberry pocky dangling on his lips. Tsuzuki paused himself from stuffing his face with apple pie. Hana stop chewing on his ramen. Duo was still slurping his slush. Keisuke held his cigarette between his index and middle finger. They gave the new arrival a curious look.

"Watashi wa Makimachi Misao," chirped the braided raven hair teen, "and this is my koi Shinomori Aoshi," pointing to the tall raven hair man with ice blue eyes.

"You're a girl." said Dou.

"So?"

"This is for guy with koibito."

said Keisuke.

"Oh... can I join anyway?"

Shuichi and Tsuzuki nodded their head viciously.

Smiling, Misao pulled Aoshi to the silent group. In a flash Misao lit the incense and pour tea for Aoshi. Then she bounce to the group and sat down.

"What were you talking about?"

"How our koi take us for granted and want us only for sex." Shuichi sniffed out.

Misao's eyes welled up with tears. "It is soooo true! Aoshi-sama always ignore me. All he cares about is his meditation and teaaaaaa! Only when he feels like it he wants..."

Everyone wails again.

Another twitch of annoyance.

Misao pulled out chocolates out of nowhere and start munching on it thoughtfully.

"Guys, can I ask you a question?"

The guys nodded.

Misao blushed and start fidgeting. "How does being a uke like?" Misao blurted out.

Aoshi spit out his tea. The uke start blushing furiously. The seme look at their koi, interested.

"Well it hurts at first but when they hit the spot, pure pleasure..." Hana blushes.

"Come to think of it our koi shows their love differently from us." said Dou thoughtfully.

"Yea, they show their tenderness in their own way," Shuichi said.

Suddenly the group is genki again.

"They lo~ve us!"

The group went to their animal form and wagged their tails. They thought of their memories of their loving moments with their koi. 

Rukawa eyes snapped open. He stare at the wagging of the monkey tail, hypnotized. Slowly a wicked smile formed. Rukawa got up and walk over to Hana.

"Hana-kun, lets go take a bath together." Rukawa dragged a blushing Hana to the locker room.

Watching with interest the seme turned to their koi.

"Takumi-kun, lets go _racing_." Keisuke wink suggestively. Takumi blushed and allow himself be pushed out.

"Lets go home and play adult." Tsuzuki whisper to Hisoka huskily. Tsuzuki disappeared with a blushing Hisoka.

Heero just picked Duo up and ran out. Aoshi followed the action but with more grace.

Shuichi stared eye-wide at what just happen. Shuichi snapped out of his shock when he heard the door bolt. Shuichi turn to see Yuki walking up to him with a predatory look in his eyes.

"Yuki?"

"Shh."

Yuki kissed Shuichi passionately.

"Here?" Shuichi ask once the kiss is broken.

"Why not."

Yeah, why not indeed.

*sighs* So the 'complain about your koi' day turn into 'rated X' day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohohohohoho. So how was it. Somehow it did not come out to what I want it to. *hits head on wall* Baka, baka, baka! Oh well, what's done is done, can't be changed. Soooo tired. *yawns* I need to sleep. All comments and flame are welcomed. I might even flame myself. Oyasumi minna-san. 


End file.
